


The voice on the phone

by nothing_much



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: AU, Alterntive Universe, Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: Aaron works in the garage, Robert in a spare parts shop. Things happen





	1. The Voice on the phone

**Author's Note:**

> Calling Aaron Livesy, because it fits better with the story

He saw the number and recognised it. He was so hoping it wouldn’t be Cain making the order. He picked up and the gruff voice of “Aaron” was on the other side. He couldn’t believe his luck. Most of the time it was the “Cain voice” ordering the parts for the garage, but every now and again someone called Aaron made the orders. Robert had a crush on the bloke’s voice. It did things to him, a voice shouldn’t be allowed to. He probably looked like crap and was ninety years old. But God, his voice. 

As he took down the order, Robert let his imagination of how the guy looked run free. In his mind, the guy was a few years younger than him, an inch or so shorter, and brunette. He finished the call and kept dreaming a while before he sent the order to stock for packing and shipment. He knew the guy who usually took the run to Emmerdale, but he didn’t dare to ask him about the employees of Dingle and Dingle Motors. He’d tried to google him, and check out his Facebook, but since he didn’t have a last name, he couldn’t be sure. He’d tried Aaron Dingle, but there was nobody with that name. He sounded gorgeous anyway.

All the orders that week were made by the “Aaron voice” and Robert was in some kind of happy place. He imagined blue eyes and he thought he heard the rasp of a beard as he tried to register every little sound made on the other side of the line. He’d got so caught up on Wednesday, he’d just zoned out, and the “Aaron voice” got a little annoyed as he had to repeat half the order. He’d sounded hesitant in the call before but after that he sounded more annoyed. As the “Aaron voice” kept calling, Robert thought about asking him out. But since you couldn’t know if a bloke was gay without asking, and he had no reason to ask. He thought against it. Even in the end of the Thursday call, when the “Cain voice” yelled in for Aaron in the background, screaming “Oi, Aaron, get off the phone with your boyfriend, I need help over here”. 

All Friday he waited for a call from Dingle and Dingle Motors that never came. On Saturday they did inventory so Robert had Monday off. He decided to take a ride to Emmerdale, and maybe, just maybe, he’d meet or see the body behind Aaron’s voice. 

He cursed himself the whole drive down. He talked himself out of it about ninety nine times, and changed his mind a hundred. As he drove into the village he saw the pub, and all familiar places. He’d left the village around 10 years ago, thrown out by his father. He wondered if his siblings still lived here, and if they would recognise him. He thought not on both. He parked his car by the pub, The Woolpack, thought it a good place to start off. He went in, ordered a pint and sat down at a table. It seemed to be in the middle of the lunch rush, and he focused on watching the people in the bar. 

Suddenly he heard a voice cry his name. It was female and he turned his eyes to where the sound came from, and his face hit a woman’s chest. A muffled Robert, he heard again. He suspected his sister, or maybe stepmother, since he didn’t get a face to the voice, and well, it was muffled from inside the hug. Another female voice accompanied the first, and he started to feel faint, as he couldn’t really breathe inside the hug. Then a male voice said “Vic, let go”. His sister. The hugging came from his sister. He was set free, and looked up and smiled faintly. “Hi, Vic” he said. He looked at the other female, and produced a faint “Hi, Diane” which was answered with a sweet “hi, pet”.   
He looked at the male standing beside his sister. He fit almost perfectly with his inner picture of this “Aaron” only he had brown eyes. Wouldn’t it be just typical if his Aaron, was his sister’s boyfriend? He wasn’t sure about it though, there was no attraction to this man and he felt a kind of relief as it was obvious he had a relationship with his newly found sister. 

A sister who kept looking at him in awe, and asking questions in a rate they were impossible to answer. “Calm down” Diane said. “He won’t run. Will you, pet?” He shook his head. He couldn’t run. Not now. Not when he’d seen his sister again after all these years, and she seemed happy, elated to see him. He smiled happily. It seemed that he had some catching up to do. And a plausible reason to be there, without some whimsy thought of maybe spotting this Aaron. Now he could relax a little. Both Vic and Diane seemed to work in the pub, and they were soon leaving him with the tall brunette bloke. He smiled like a puppy on drugs, and turned to the bar and ordered a pint, before he sat down in front of Robert. 

It wasn’t awkward, the young man in front of him seemed to be friendly and curious. “So, the infamous Robert Sugden then?” He said before he took a sip, and asked about where Robert came from, and what he was doing here. After a few minutes of this, he suddenly got a text message, and stood up. Lunch at the café today he said and left. Robert looked after him, he truly hoped that the man leaving wasn’t Aaron. The voice didn’t match as far as he could tell, there was no spark, and the guy seemed as straight as they come. He was also obviously seeing Vic. 

He sat there for a couple of minutes before Diane came up again. “So, tea here tonight? “She asked. I looked at her and smiled. “Sure” I replied. It would be a couple of hours to kill, maybe I could pass the garage. I got up and walked out of the pub and headed for where the garage used to be. It was still there. The only person I could see was a blond, plump guy, with a beard. To say I felt disappointed was an understatement. A garage this small, could not have more than two persons working in it I thought, and there was also the fact that only Cain, and Aaron made the orders.

I left feeling kind of down but I tried to convince myself that seeing, and getting to know my sister again was worth more. It was. Still. Disappointment filled my thoughts. I strolled around the village, and old memories rolled over me like waves. Good memories, and bad. I felt sad to have been gone for so long. The last time I’d been back was when my father was buried, but I hadn’t gone to the funeral, just watched it from afar. Then I’d left for, what I thought, well and now I was back. It felt weird. All because of a voice on the phone.

I decided to go for a longer walk out the village, and spend the time until tea exploring the nearby area. I let my mind wander, and almost didn’t make teatime. But when the clock was 5 I was in the pub, and met Diane there. To my surprise she brought me into the back rooms, it seemed she co-owned the pub with a Dingle. Vic was already there, and so was Andy, my adopted brother, with whom I didn’t leave in a friendly way. I had let him down immensely I knew that. I was surprised he even wanted to be there, and suspected Vic had persuaded him. As we sat down the questioning began, and I had difficulties catching my breath between answering. 

A sudden noise from the door, and a movement in the corner of my eye, made me look as a young man walked in. Before I registered more than a dark and grumpy look, Diane spoke. “Aaron, pet, do you want a spot of food?” His heart stopped. This was Aaron. His Aaron, he recognised the voice that thanked Diane, but turned her down, and as he tried to get another glimpse of the man, he left through another door. He felt a little disappointed, at the same time, elated, since he knew he was going to see more of the man, if he stayed in touch with Diane at least. He tried to get the butterflies in his stomach to settle, his face and thoughts collected.

As the evening went on, he realised he still had nothing in common with Andy, but him and Vic definitely had some sort of connection. They moved out to the pub and Vic introduced him to the young man he met earlier, Adam. They were in a serious relationship but taking it slow since Adam just been released from prison. I thought he was totally subpar and nothing for her But I didn’t know anyone of them really and understood I had no say in the matter. 

After half an hour, Adam took his phone and sent a text message. The reply came almost immediately and he smiled. A couple of minutes I heard someone coming up to the table from behind me, obviously from the bar. I hadn’t seen anyone come in for a while and was somewhat curious who it was. Maybe Diane, she had been behind the bar. It wasn’t. Suddenly I heard the gruff voice of my dreams “Scoot over” it said, and a man, an almost perfect illustration of said dreams sat down beside me with a pint.

“This is Aaron Livesy” Vic said, as him and Adam grinned at each other. He turned to me, and smiled. “We kind of know each other I think” I said. He looked puzzled. I smiled. I told him where I worked and blushed a little. “Can’t be that many Aaron, in a village this small” I said. He shook his head and watched me with a thoughtful look in his face. Adam laughed and winked at Aaron “Aaah, the boyfriend?” he asked teasingly. Aaron scoffed. “I only said he had a nice voice” he looked at me, and blushed “You do” he told me. He looked back at Adam, still blushing, “And now neither you nor Cain’ll let it go!” He sounded annoyed and stood up to leave. I turned awkwardly in my seat to look at him. He looked flustered and looked annoyed. 

I smiled this was my chance. I looked at him, turned to Adam and said “busted”, and took a firm grip around Aaron’s arm and I dragged him out of the pub. He looked at me with confusion written all over his face. As we came out of the pub he shook off my hand and stopped and looked at me. I kept walking, and I could hear him follow. He was curious. I went up to my car, opened it and turned around. “Well, get in then” I said. Adam had followed us out, and was watching from the pub door. Both of them looked confused. I smirked. “I’d like to take my boyfriend for a drink” I told Aaron who still looked confused. He got in the car though, and muttered something about neither Adam nor Cain letting this go, forever. 

A comfortable quiet spread in the car, then Robert asked Aaron how he liked his job, and soon they were chatting away, comfortably bantering and teasing each other. As they drove into Hotten, Robert asked if Aaron had any preferences for a bar, or pub to go to, and he suggested a few. They decided on one they both knew and liked. And Robert parked the car, not a long way from where he lived. He decided to spring for a taxi for Aaron later that night, so he could get home as he had almost kidnapped him from his friends and The Woolpack. When they had sat down, and ordered their first pints, Aaron got a text. He looked at it, then ignored it completely. “Adam” he said, and put the phone away. The evening continued, and went on to night. They kept talking about everything and nought. Robert felt like he was in heaven. The other man looked almost exactly as he imagined, he was a riot to talk to, and the spark was definitely there. And he seemed to feel it too.

When the bar closed, they stood outside for a few moments, before Robert asked if Aaron wanted a night cap in his place. Aaron looked at him for a while, and said that he’d better not, he was expected to work in the morning. Robert’s mood sank as he remembered that he also had to work. He helped Aaron get a cab, and gave him a £20 for the ride. As he got in, Robert leaned forward and asked him if maybe they could meet up the next weekend. Aaron nodded, and told him he’d call him.


	2. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, things happen

During the short walk home, he couldn’t believe his luck. He’d met his long lost sister, stepmom and he met the man he dreamt about for the last couple of months and not only did he live up to those dreams, excelled them in so many aspects. Life was looking good. He entered his little flat, and suddenly he was happy Aaron hadn’t followed him there. The small bachelor’s pad needed a good clean up. He’d start tomorrow after work. He went to bed with a smile on his lips.

At work the morning after, he was tired, but still smiling. At noon Aaron called, and he suspected that the other workers at the garage was at lunch, since his first question didn’t have anything to do with spare parts, but with Robert’s own number. As he told Aaron, his own phone buzzed, and he had Aarons number. Aaron immediately hung up the phone. Robert looked a bit confused at the phone he was holding, but as his private phone buzzed with a message he got it and took it to read. The message from Aaron was short, TheyR doing my head in m8” Robert smiled and texted back Sorry ‘bout that. 

The day progressed, and when Robert came home, he started to fix his apartment. Soon his phone started to buzz again, and he received texts from both Vic and Aaron. Vic wanted to see him again, and Aaron was asking about his day. He couldn’t decide who to answer first, and he didn’t want to seem too desperate, so he continued tidy up his flat for a while. He got back to Vic, telling her he could come by on Saturday, and then he sat down to answer Aaron. He told him about his day, asked back, and a couple of texts later he asked Aaron on a date for Friday night. He held his breath until he got a text back, it took a couple of minutes, but it was a positive but somewhat held back answer. I guess. Robert felt a little rejected but he suggested they meet at that same bar they went to Monday, and Aaron agreed. 

They texted a little each day until Friday. Just asking about each other’s day and what was up. Robert told Aaron about weird things customers said and did, and Aaron told Robert about what happened in the village during the day. Cain had resumed the responsibility of calling in orders. 

When Friday came, Robert found himself in front of the mirror. He knew he looked good. And he wanted to accentuate how good with his clothing. Aaron had been wearing skinny jeans and a jumper when last they’d met. He wore a suit, as he usually did, but tonight he wanted a more casual look, so he decided on jeans, and a blue shirt, with his leather jacket. He styled his hair and was happy with the result in the mirror. He left the now tidy apartment and looked into it, and hoped when he left alone he would have company when he returned. 

He approached the bar, and felt a twinge of nervousness. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but he was really hoping that the date with Aaron would be as good as he hoped. He went in, looked around, and since he couldn’t see Aaron anywhere, he grabbed a table and ordered two pints. He didn’t have to wait long until the man showed up and approached, and sat down. He looked a little cautious and Robert wondered why. As the date went on, the easy relaxed bantering and talk came back between them. And during their second pint, they ordered some food. The cautious look in Aaron’s face came and went a couple of times during the evening, and after a while Robert felt compelled to ask about it. Aaron blushed, and didn’t want to answer at first. At first Robert insisted, but got no answer so he left it. A couple of pints later, he suggested they’d move on. Aaron agreed and they went out on the road. “I know a nice place not far from here” Robert suggested. Aaron smiled and they left. 

The other bar was just around the corner from Roberts flat. He went there quite a lot, and knew the staff. They saluted him with a “the usual?” when he entered, and came over with two pints without him having to specify his order. They found a table in a corner since it wasn’t that crowded. Aaron looked at Robert with raised eyebrows. Robert just smirked back. They eased into conversation again, and Aaron started telling Robert of the teasing he had to take during the week. How Cain and Adam had been relentless in their taunting of him. Robert felt happy internally as Aaron revealed something he didn’t mean to. That there was something to tease him about. 

When the small hours arrived, Robert again suggested a nightcap at his place, and this time Aaron accepted. As they made their way out of the bar, and rounded the street corner. Aaron started to chuckle as Robert opened the first entrance, he felt a bit insecure of what would happen as they went up the first floor. He opened the door and let them in. His head was full of thoughts of what he wanted to do with Aaron, but as he had gotten to know him, he’d wanted more, and he didn’t want just a one night stand, he wanted a boyfriend. As it turned out. He didn’t have to choose. A couple of seconds after they came in. Right after he’d shown Aaron around, the short version “over there I have the kitchen, that’s the bathroom, Livingroom and bedroom” he felt Aaron grip his arm, and pull him towards the bedroom. 

As soon as they were inside the room Aaron attached himself on him, and Robert felt himself responding. Pushing him towards the bed and then on his back, as Robert followed. The kiss was everything Robert wished for. He couldn’t stop moving his hands as he wanted to feel all of Aaron at the same time and the feeling seemed to be mutual until Aaron started to try to pry his shirt off, as soon as he felt it, he threw it of himself and started on Aaron’s shirt. His own skin burning with the touch of the other man. They were soon naked on the bed and Robert felt like he was in heaven.

When he surfaced to the land of the living again, ha lay beside Aaron, both of them trying to catch their breath. That this was better than he could have ever imagined was all he could think about. That and that he wanted to do it again, and again. As that thought entered his mind, he could feel Aaron moving, and suddenly he was on top of him, kissing his neck and torso. Robert chuckled and pulled him up to meet his lips. They had another round in them before they went to sleep.

As Robert woke up in the morning he felt a body pressed to him, and somebody wrestling with his arm. As he became conscious he realised he held on to Aaron as if his life depended on it. He let go, and he heard a chuckle from the other man as he sat up, and made his way to the bathroom. Robert checked the clock and realised that it was mid-morning. He sat up, got a pair of briefs and went into the kitchen. He put the kettle on and as Aaron appeared from the bathroom, he asked if the other man had any preferences for breakfast. “Tea and toast?” came the short answer. “I can manage that” Robert answered as the man entered his little kitchen. As the brunette sat down, Robert pressed a kiss on his lips, and continued to the toaster to put the bread in. 

They ate in companionable silence and touched each other when they could. Suddenly Aaron asked when Robert was going to meet up with Vic, and Robert realised that Aaron might have thought this was a conscious thought out plan of Roberts. To seduce Aaron. He looked over at Aaron and chewed his lip. “I didn’t plan this” he said. Aaron looked back at him. Suddenly looking a little more at ease. “That’s good” he said. “I wished for it, but I didn’t plan it” Robert emphasized. Then he blushed a little, and confessed, “I wished for it from the first time I heard your voice on the phone”. He didn’t dare look at Aaron who grunted. Then confessed “That’s why they’re teasing me, I told Cain that you had a sexy voice after the first time we spoke, Adam was in the shop”. As their eyes met, they both smiled sheepishly. 

By the time they left the apartment, they were both exhausted but somewhat euphoric, with no sleep and too much sex. They made it to Emmerdale and Aaron tried to sneak in the back way, to change his clothes before Vic got a hold of him. He failed as she caught him in the doorway, and smiled wickedly “So the date went well I assume” she smirked at him and he frowned back. He went up to have a shower and changed into a clean pair of clothes, before he went out to the pub, and met up with Vic and Adam’s amused glances, and sat down beside Robert. 

Vic seemed almost giddy with happiness, and Robert was really happy to see her. The woman behind the bar, who apparently was Aaron’s mum, looked over at them, with a similar frown on her face he recognized from Aaron earlier. When Vic was called in to cover for her for a while, and Adam went to the bogs. Aaron took his hand and pulled him towards the back rooms, and before he knew it, he was in a quite nice bedroom, on his back with Aaron on top of him. 

Life was good.


End file.
